Welcome to Prison
Welcome to Prison is a two and the second episode in OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life of Death of season 2. Synopsis "Since the plane was crashed, Markus, Matt, Dan and Alice are finding foods and drink to get help." Plot After event of the plane crash, Markus, Matt, Alice and Dan went out for foods to eat. Markus said: "Matt, find something yet?" Matt said: "Not really, this island have nothing to eat." Markus said: "That's pretty unfair tho." Markus said: "What about you?" Alice ignore Markus. Dan said: "Woah.." Dan said: "GUYS! COME HERE QUICK!" Markus, Matt and Alice running to Dan and see the prison. Markus said: "The prison? How the prison have foods for?" Matt said: "Shit, I just saw someone.." Alice running to the person. Markus said: "Damn it Alice!" Markus, Matt and Dan were running to Alice. Alice said: "Dad?" Philson said: "Alice?" Alice hugs Philson Alice said: "Dad! I thought you're dead" Philson said: "Oh sweetie! I been all looking for you!" Alice said: "Dad, how is work?" Philson said: "My work was overrun, but I escaped after I been looking for you." Matt said: "I just saw that in the plane." Markus said: "Anyways, to the prison." Markus, Matt, Alice, Dan and Philson were running to the prison. Mitch can be seen looking outside of the window and run to the front door. Mitch open the gate. Matt said: "Who the hell are you old man?" Mitch said: "Welcome to the prison, we're can give you foods and drinks, come inside and my name is Mitch." Markus said: "...how old are you?" Mitch said: "72." Markus said: "Anyways, do you have foods?." Mitch said: "Of course, we're have oranges, apples, soups, noodles and more." Markus said: "Do you'd have potato chips?" Mitch said: "Maybe.. Come inside, I'll show you." Markus and his group saw 17 prisoners were killed. Markus said: "...did you'll killed these prisoners?" Mitch said: "Maybe.." Matt said: "Why don't you throw the bodies out?" Mitch said: "...I guess I should feed my pets." Mitch chop off 17 prisoners' heads. Markus, Matt, Dan and Philson were shocked about Mitch chopping off 17 prisoners' heads to the walkers. Although Alice wasn't shock about it. Markus said: "You'll feed them?!" Mitch said: "Of course, because my pets were very hungry." Markus said: "You hadn't feed them in days?" Mitch said: "Yes, because there's no guts or brains to feed them." Markus said: "I think I gonna vomit.." Matt said: "Oh my god, me too!" Philson said: "Mitch, have you'll seen my men anywhere outside of the prison?" Mitch said: "Haven't seen them yet." Philson is sad cause of Mitch didn't see them. Alice said: "Have you'll saw the plane crashing while we were there?" Mitch said: "Hmmm, oh! I seen that plane before, since I was hot inside of the prison. I'm having a fresh air outside from my window, although I saw the plane was under control." Philson said: "Who were dead in the plane?" Markus said: "Our classmate, Ben, Johnny, Wilson, Inky, Bendy, Finn and Stacy, also our teacher named Poppy too." Philson said: "So you'd all four survived the crash?" Matt said: "Of course." Markus said: "Anyways, where's the foods?" Mitch, Philson, Matt, Dan, Markus and Alice were going up stairs for foods. Mitch said: "Also, you can lived the prison if you'll want." Markus opened the fridge and grab the potato chips. Markus said: "I knew there's potato chips in here." Philson grab the beer. Alice grab the candies. Matt grab the box of chicken nuggets. Dan grab the box of french fries. Mitch said: "I hope you'll enjoy!" Dan eats the fries. Dan said: "Holy shit! This french fries is delicious! Thanks mister Mitch." Mitch said: "You're welcome." Matt eats the nuggets. Matt said: "Wow! I can't taste this chicken nuggets before! Thanks you mister Mitch." Mitch said: "You're welcome." Philson drink the beer. Philson said: "Hey, this taste pretty salty to drink, did you make this?" Mitch said: "Yes, because I doesn't mind with beers." Philson said: "It's taste pretty delicious and salty I guess." A rat pop out of nowhere Alice screams. Alice said: "OMG OMG! A RAT!!" Mitch ran upstairs. Mitch said: "What's going on here?" Alice said: "THERE'S A RAT ON THE MY BED!!" Mitch stabbed the rat and feed it to his pets. Dan said: "Holy damn dude, why you feed that rat to you're pets?" Mitch said: "Because the girl is afraid of rats." Dan said: "You'll mean Alice?" Mitch said: "Yes." Philson said: "I think my men were okay.." Matt said: "Who you talking to?" Philson said: "Nothing!" Matt said: "...right.." The hidden boots came out of nowhere outside of the prison. Mitch is smoking cigarette outside. Philson is talking behind to Mitch. Philson said: "Hey, give me some of that." Mitch gave Philson the cigarette. Mitch fired Philson's cigarette. Philson said: "What happened when we're arrive?" Mitch said: "...every prisoners were fighting themselves then I shot the gun on the top of the roof, they've won't stopped fighting.." Mitch said: "Somehow, every prisoners were beaten to death, a one prisoner shot every prisoners in the head and he later ran away from the prison.." Mitch said: "After he was ran away, you'll arrived and shouting.." Mitch said: "Anyways, some teenagers were seen at the bushes." Philson said: "...what happened to that prisoner." Mitch said: "I don't know, he might be eaten alive or ran to town.." Markus and Matt can be seen playing video games. Markus said: "You're going down Matt!" Matt said: "No, you're going down first Markus!" Markus beats Matt. Matt said: "Aw man, your too good at this." Markus said: "I told you I'm the best at video games!" Dan ate the last fry. Dan said: "Motherfucker, I needed more fries." Dan walks to Mitch and asks for fries. Dan said: "Mitch, I needs more fries." Mitch said: "Oh, I'll might making some more tomorrow I bet." Dan said: "Alright." Matt eats the last second nugget. Markus said: "Damn it, my potato chips were empty." Matt give the last nugget to Markus. Matt said: "Here.." Markus said: "Why you give it to me?" Matt said: "Because, you're out of potato chips." Markus grab the nugget and ate it. Markus said: "Well, thanks." Matt said: "You're welcome." A hidden boots person grab a picture of Philson and Alice on the ground. At night, Markus and Matt were playing video games while they're already take a bath. But Alice is taking a bath after her dad is waiting. Philson said: "You'd sure you're not taking a bath?" Mitch said: "Maybe." Philson said: "Why you afraid of the bath?" Mitch said: "It's nothing, it's just nothing." Alice open the door and say. Alice said: "Taking my clothes on, be back in the minutes." Alice close the door. Dan can be seen training to shot with a M4A1 Mitch is walking to Dan with a apple. Dan said: "Why you'll doing here?" Mitch said: "I'll came to see how you train with that M4A1. Dan said: "It's just nothing old man." Dan starts firing the dummies. Mitch said: "You're getting tough lately." Dan said: "Pretty sure." Dan said: "By the way, you'll needs to cook french fries, sausages, eggs, beans and chicken nuggets for breakfast. Mitch said: "I will." At tomorrow. Mitch said: "Rise and shine everyone." Alice said: "What's breakfast would we're eat?" Mitch said: "You'd will find out." Markus, Matt, Alice and Dan get up for bed to get some breakfasts. Dan said: "I god damn knew it." Dan whisper Mitch. Dan said: "I knew you'll making some these." Mitch said: "Haha! That's correct!" Dan said: "You're the best!" The hidden boots person is burned the picture of Philson and Alice. Markus said: "That's a very good breakfast I bet." Philson said: "Mine is pretty good." Matt said: "Meat? Seriously?" Philson said: "Yep." Alice came to her father and open her own mouth, Philson give Alice a piece of meat to her mouth. Alice said: "Thanks daddy." Philson said: "You're welcome." Dan is seen punching the dummy. Mitch said: "Getting tough lately." Dan said: "I know." Dan is punching the dummy again. At outside of prison, a hidden boots person is seen standing near at the prison. The hidden boots person revealed to be Guyler. Other Casts Co-Stars *David Lynch as Mitch *David Morrissey as Philson Rowan Deaths *1 rat *Atleast 17 prisoners (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Mitch. *This episode marks return of Guyler, after being last seen in "Cause of Your Deaths" **Somehow, Philson also return after being last seen in "Darker Water Yet Darker" *This is the third episode of the series to not feature Jason, first being "Bites from the Deads", second being "Mouth". Category:OCremaker2000 Category:OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life Of Death